Pride and Pathetic Flirting
by PeppermintChocolateQuills
Summary: Written for Jily Valentines Week. In which James is a bored bookshop keeper when a customer finally comes along. Bookshop AU. Rated T for a couple swear words.


**A/N Written for Jily Valentines Week. Prompt: Bookshop AU**

When James had offered to take Remus's position at the bookshop while he was sick, he had expected it to be boring.

But not this boring.

In the two days he had been working, not a single customer even entered the bookshop. It was a wonder the shop was still even open, especially if this was how sales always were.

It didn't help that Sirius refused to stay in a bookshop for more than 7 minutes without starting to mess up, meaning Remus had forbidden Sirius from stepping foot in the shop.

So as he dwindled away in this little bookshop on a bright summer day, Sirius and Peter were out, gallivanting around, flirting, and of course, eating.

Ice cream. What he wouldn't do for a nice ice cream right about now.

Admittedly, he could be sick like Remus, so this wasn't the worst. It was sort of a close second though.

So, to entertain himself, James had started a new…sport.

There was a ladder in the back room of the store. A bolt of inspiration had struck him when he saw it. He brought it out behind the counter. He grabbed a stack of white paper and a pen.

The game was simple: How many "inspirational messages" could James fit behind the top shelf of books?

He climbed up on the ladder, where there was a convenient extra step for him to write his messages on, wrote the message, ripped off the bit of paper, and threw behind the top line of books. His messages, he prided himself on. They were absolutely brilliant.

"When the world looks upside down and horrible, remember, James Potter is exists!"

"Your life goal should be to meet James Potter!"

James sighed in satisfaction. At least he was doing something. The idea was that when Remus went get a book down from the top shelf, a bunch of encouraging sentiments would float down with it. He'd been doing this since yesterday, so he was almost done.

He was just writing his most brilliant one yet:

"The worst insult you can give someone? You're Sirius Black. The highest compliment you can give someone? You're James Pot

All of a sudden, someone came in yelled, "Remus! That was a great book!"

It was so sudden and loud that James shot up, hitting his head on the roof of the shelf and fell off the ladder, on to the floor. His glasses had fallen off.

Luckily, he had been about 2 meters (6ft) up, so he wasn't too badly hurt. The paper he had just been writing gracefully swished down to the counter.

James groped around for his glasses. He found them, put them on, and saw an incrdibly bright flash of red.

A redheaded girl, though it was a deep red, stood in front of the counter.

"You're not Remus." She said.

He replied slightly grouchily. "I'd certainly hope not."

The girl frowned at him "Why are you lying on the floor?"

James chose not to answer, instead standing up and brushing himself off with some dignity.

The girl looked at the slip of paper on the countertop and read it.

She grinned. "I presume you're Sirius Black then?"

James fought back a grin. She certainly had a...charm, for lack of better word.

He calmly said, "No, he's my friend."

The girl asked "You're James Pot?"

This time he laughed. Her tone was curious, but trying not to be nosy. "No, I'm James Potter. I was in the middle of writing it. Oh, Remus isn't here. He's sick, He's my friend, so I'm taking his job, while he's sick. Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"Tell him I hope he gets better soon. I'll talk to him when he gets better."

James cocked an eyebrow. This was his chance to be smooth. "From?"

The girl seemed to know what he was doing, she rolled her eyes, ever so slightly. She seemed to be alright with it though. "Lily. Lily Evans."

James let out a short laugh. "That's funny, I'm a potter and you're a flower. It's like we go together, Evans. A match made in heaven."

She blushed. There was an awkward silence. Fail James.

He tousled his hair.

James blurted out "You are eyes are really green. Like a fresh pickled toad."

She blushed even harder and laughed at the same time. "That's a new one. I've heard emerald, grass, and a bunch of other green things, but never that one."

She seemed to be examining him. She was blushing ever harder, if possible. Another awkward silence.

"So can I help you?"

She seemed to shake off her blush. "Actually, yes. I wanted to buy a copy of Pride and Prejudice. By Jane Austen."

"Of course." Wow. A customer. And a cute one.

He climbed up on the ladder. Jane Austen. There it was, on the top shelf.

"Hardback or paperback?"

There was a short silence.

Then she said, "Oh! Um, hardback."

He reached up and grabbed it. There was his mistake. A pile of paper slips floated through the air, landing in his hair, on the ground, and on the countertop.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.

He turned around slowly. She looked quizzical, but she was grinning too.

"Ummmm, what is this?"

James bluffed. "I have no idea. I'll have to ask Remus."

Lily picked up a slip at random from the counter.

She read it out loud. "Is that a hardback book in your pocket or are you greeting me with another hard thing?"

He winced.

She was laughing. She picked up another one.

"Is it just me or is this room really hot? Never mind, it's just me."

And another.

"The answer to life, the universe, and everything is James Potter. Always."

"James Potter is the supreme. Give him all your money and worship him."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And you have no idea what this all is?" She gestured at the mess of paper.

He grimaced. He had been caught and he knew it. "Don't tell Remus?" he pleaded.

"And why ever not?"

She was teasing him. Hopefully.

"Oh come on. Can't you imagine Remus's face when he takes a book down and all this paper glides down with it?" he beseeched her. "Please don't tell?" He did his best puppy dog face.

She laughed. "I don't know. I mean, it seems like the right thing to do. I better go tell him right now." She headed towards the door.

In a ninja move, James leaped over the counter and stood between her and the door.

"Please? Remus will skin me alive. I'll even clean it up for him after it happens."

She grinned. "All right, all right."

"Thank God, all that begging was bad for my ego." he joked.

"On second thought"

"No! Never mind!" he took a step towards her. They were almost nose to nose.

Neither of them said a word as they both became conscious of how close together they were.

James wanted to move forward, he really did, but what if she didn't?

Finally, after a painstaking silence, Lily took a step back, never breaking eye contact.

And in that moment, James abandoned his better judgment, strode forward and kissed her.

There was no hesitation as she replied in kind. After what most certainly qualifies as a snog, they broke apart, both flushed and red.

James winked. "Well Evans, would you look at the time? Shop is closing for lunch. Out you go!"

She protested as he pushed her out the door. "Potter! Real classy! And I didn't even get my book!"

He went back and grabbed her book and followed her out the door.

She was standing with a slight smile on her face.

He bowed. "Your book mi'lady."

She took it from him. "Most gracious of you, kind sir. Now, if you won't object to a fair maiden's request, I am taking you out to lunch. After all, the shop is closed for lunch."

She offered her arm. James took it grinning.

"Lead the way."

**A/N They're such nerds. *sigh* Also, Lily was totally checking out his ass when he was up on the ladder.**


End file.
